The Tower
The Tower, is the main headquarters and base of operations in the Lego Universe. Jack Spidrox is currently The Tower's head boss, but isn't it officially. The Tower was build by Colin Doc, but the ground originally belonged to his father James Doc. When Colin died, Maker took over until he retired and put Jack in charge. Background The ground The Tower stands on once belonged to James Doc. Colin Doc received the ground from him and together with Maker they both build it. For the time being, Colin used The Tower to store many items and objects. He also used the quiet and calm setting to finish the DocSoul. At Colin's 50th birthday party, he was murdered by HIM's henchman somewhere close at The Tower. After his passing, Maker took over. Years later, Maker installed Jack Spidrox/DiamondLord as the new pre-boss. When Jack is ready to have an official battle against Maker and win. He will be the new boss. When Noa defeats Jack, she will be the new boss. Information Maker is technically still the official boss of the Tower. He has resigned his position for Jack Spidrox to take over until he has proven himself as the boss. When this happens, Maker has to break his connection with the Tower. When Jack is unable to fulfill his position, Noa Doc is assigned as the boss for as long as needed. When Noa has mastered the power of the DocSoul, she can have a battle with DiamondLord, the winner will become the new boss of the Tower. This is bounded to happen as Colin Doc intended Noa to become the boss after him. After his death Noa was to young to become the boss, Maker became instead. He later decided that he wanted DiamondLord to be his successor and also Noa's predecessor. If both Noa and Jack aren't capable of filling this position, Henk Doc is the temporary boss of the Tower. This has only happened on two occasions. Capabilities As mentioned by Colin Doc, the computer at Zone 6 is immume to corruption. When a jammer of some sort affects this computer it will shut down. It will only shut down that computer in Zone 6, the other ones will not be affected. The Tower can not be hacked by almost any means. The only way to hack the tower is to hack via a communication channel from the Creator's Boats or Noa's Island. The only way to achieve this is to place a bug in there systems which prove to be very difficult. The Tower's shield is unbreakable as long as Schotel is active. As long as the shield is up nobody can enter or leave. Zones There are currently 13 zones in total. #Zone 1: is the first zone in the Tower. There's an elevator that leads to the basements zones but most primarily Zone 9. There is nothing interesting here. #Zone 2: is the main room. In this room everything is discussed with the team. Its also Schepper's main operating room. Behind his computer, the uncompleted Reality Glove is located. #Zone 3: is a secured room filled with low-leveled dangerous or important items. This room mainly holds the Golden Orb and one piece of The Codex. #Zone 4: is the main bedroom. Guests and main operators sleep here. There is also a computer here and a special painting that belonged to James Doc. Behind the picture lies the The Blue Card. #Zone 5: is the center zone of The Tower. On the top of this zone, Schotel is located as The Tower's defense system. The old experiment container is also located here. #Zone 6: is a very secured room. Here a special computer is located that can directly control The Tower in it's whole. This computer also stores many important files that even the computer in Zone 7 can't access. The old map of the Lego Continent is located here. The DocSoul is able to give it's holder complete access to The Tower files, date and commands. #Zone 7: is Jack Spidrox main operating room. It is the place of the main or lead computer. There's a safe that holds important items. The inactive self-destruct sequence of the Tower is also placed here. #Zone 8: is a small secret zone between zone 7 and 9. The golden plates and Amset Ra's Magical Wand are located here. One of the golden number cards, the Black Center Wand and the legendary immortality Chalice from The General are also located here. #Zone 9: is the weapon room. The majority of The Tower's weapons and devices are located here. #Zone 10: is the containment room. A secret room that is the source of The Tower's defensive system. The containment units from the essence's of WarLord and DocGod (God) or good and evil rest here. The first half of the Obliterator is located in the corner opposite the entrance. #Zone 11: also known as the purple zone is the Tower's vault. The all-powerful Purple Fire Wand resides here. Only a member of The Doc Family or the current boss can access it. #Zone 12: is a small and secure room hosting the Magnifying Wand and the other half of the Obliterator. #Zone 13: Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Technology The Tower's Heart The Tower's heart is the "heart" of The Tower. The Towers heart is crucial to the Tower as it keeps standing. But it's exact purpose or power remains unknown. It remains unknown what the Heart exactly is as it has never been confirmed. It's uncertain if the "heart" is a room, an object or an actual heart. It's location remains hidden and only Maker knows where it is. Items and Objects This is a list of known items and objects, with there details, that are known to be stored somewhere in The Tower. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Technology Trivia *The Tower is the largest and biggest structure on the Lego Continent. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Technology